


you can be Human again. | a short avengers story. | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	you can be Human again. | a short avengers story. | Nyree

The Avengers had celebrated their victory over Ultron by vacationing at a luxury island. They held a pool party because who doesn’t love pool parties? They had their fun but a storm was predicted that night. And it wasn’t just rain and a little thunder. This storm broke the palm trees and blew over everything and anything. Fish and other creatures washed up on the streets and some in people’s backyards. One of those creatures ended up in the Avengers pool. It was a girl. 

A girl from the sea? Like in fairy tales right? No. She was a real girl but she was a little special. She had a beautiful tail. One that shined like silver. Her eyes were gold and her hair flowed down her back with salt at its tips. When they found her, they didn’t know what to make of her. But she swam and splashed around. She splashed them with water and tried to get them to play with her. They were still confused as to why she was who she was and what to do with her.

The girl grew hungry. They tried to feed her different foods but she would spit them out as soon as she tasted them. They finally gave her a piece of raw fish as their last attempt and she gobbled it down. Then she swam up to the edge of the pool and she attempted to get out but her tail prevented her from getting out. She became very sad. She wanted to walk and run and jump with her new friends but she couldn’t. She was just different. 

The next day, they all swam together in the pool. The girl showed off the tricks she could do. They all tried to copy what she did but failed. She giggled and they all continued to have fun.

Then came the day that the Avengers needed to return to reality and get back to the tower. They were all packing their things in their suitcases and the girl watched as they put them in cars. She was confused. She once again tried to get out. She used all of her strength and pushed her body over the pools edge. Half of her body got out but the weight of her tail pulled her back into the water. As they continued to pack, she tried over and over again to get out. But no matter how hard she tried, she was forever stuck in this body of water.

They all finished and looked back at the girl in the pool. She looked sad and so did they. She grabbed one of their hands and held it to her cheek. He felt the tears come down but the girl held a smile on her face. 

Before they left, they returned her back to the shore. She looked back at them as they walked away. Then back at the ocean. She continued to switch between the two until they all waved goodbye from the car and drove off. She crawled towards the ocean. The tide washed up against her tail and her scales sparkled in the sun. She finally began to swim out. Deeper and deeper she went. Until there wasn’t anywhere else to go.


End file.
